The strange story of Salem Redstone
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: Melinda is being haunted by the ghost of Salem Redstone, a young Native American girl from the local reserve. Tied in the middle of her death is Jasper Brandon the strange pale Goth boy. What is he? And what does he have to do with Salem's death?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Salem, Jasper (though he kinda sounds like the guy from Twilight :P) and anyone else you don't reconize

**Chapter 1**

"Help me" a harsh whisper startled Melinda Gordon awake.

"What?" she stammered, a little disoriented. She looked up; a teenage girl was looking down on her. She was bloody and bruised. Her long black hair hung over her russet colored face. A ghost, Melinda was woken about once a night or more by ghosts.

"Help me" the girl said a little louder.

"What's your name?" Melinda questioned, tucking her wavy chocolate brown hair behind her ears.

"You see me" the ghost rasped, reaching out her darkly tanned bloody hand. Her fingernails had been torn off. Melinda winced and sat stiff against her pillow.

"I can help you, what's your name?" Melinda repeated, staring at the ghost girl.

"It's his fault!" the girl screamed suddenly. "His fault I'm dead" Suddenly the bedside lamp smashed on the carpeted floor. Melinda shrunk against the bed. Although she was used to encountering many ghosts it always scared her when they made stuff fall.

"Who's fault?" Melinda asked innocently, her brown eyes wide.

"HIS FAULT" she screeched, and then the teenage ghost disappeared.

Melinda sat frozen, her eyes wide. Her husband Jim was lying beside her, his blue eyes open. "Another ghost I take it" he laughed quietly. Melinda nodded "Relax Mel, and get some sleep" he said softly, pulling his wife close. She practically melted into Jim with relief.

"Goodnight" she said in a squeaky voice.

"'Night Mel" he smiled, kissing her forehead.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Melinda woke up to the smell of coffee. She pulled on a mustard yellow dress and strappy sandals and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jim had already left for work and he'd left some coffee on for her. She smiled at Jim's sweet gesture. Just then she looked in the corner of the kitchen, and there was the girl. Her long black hair, extremely long, she now realized was still hanging over her face. Melinda decided that she'd go visit her friend Rick Payne. He studied up on ghosts and the paranormal and was a college teacher.

"Another ghost" chucked Dr. Payne running a hand through his short reddish blonde hair.

"Yep, but she wouldn't tell me her name" Melinda sighed, sometimes ghosts frustrated her.

"Well what'd she look like, her age, her features?" Dr. Payne asked, tapping at the keys of his laptop.

"Well she looked to be in her mid teens, fifteen or sixteen. She had dark skin, native Indian I'm thinking, and long black hair. I mean really long hair, down to her waist and she was full of blood and bruises." She explained.

"Salem Redstone, sixteen, black hair, dark eyes, she's a Native Indian like you thought. There's an article on her, I'll read it to you.

_"Salem Redstone, 16, went missing on June 13th 2008 from the Indian reserve she lived on. Her body was found yesterday June 16th only three days after she first went missing. Her bloodied body was discovered 6 miles away from her home in the Brownlee reserve. The Grandview forest was her final resting place. Emily Redstone, 39, Salem's mother says 'I just want my little girl back'. Gage Redstone, 50, Salem's father says 'Salem liked to live on the edge. She didn't listen to anyone or anything, all I want is for the bastard who did this to be found and jailed' Sadie Redstone, 18, Salem's sister says I miss my little sister so much. I want her killer to be locked up forever' Peyton Redstone, 13, Salem's brother says 'I think I was too mean to Salem, I never told her how much I looked up to her, I miss her so much' The story of young Salem Redstone is a tragic one. The girl left her home at 3:00 pm on the 13th and she never came back. Her parents, siblings and the whole community who live on the Brownlee reserve are disturbed that someone would do this. This goes as a warning to others, don't walk alone in the forest. Always go in pairs or groups'"_

Dr. Payne looked up at Melinda. "That's such a sad story" Mel stammered, tying her long hair back with a black silk ribbon. "That poor girl, but there was something else. She said 'It's his fault, his fault I'm dead'"

"Well the only two males mentioned in this article are Peyton and Gage Redstone. Salem's brother and father, what would they have to do with her death?" Rick asked himself more so than Melinda.

"Not Peyton or dad" a voice ripped through the suddenly icy air. It was Salem, but only Melinda could see her. Rick Payne froze; he knew that a ghost had entered the room. It always fascinated him.

"Then who?" Melinda stuttered to Salem.

"Jasper Brandon" she seethed, her bloodshot blackish brown eyes staring up at Melinda. "He's the reason I'm dead" and then she was gone once more.

"J-Jasper Brandon" Melinda sighed "She said he's the reason she's dead, but who is Jasper Brandon?" Rick typed the name in the Google toolbar and searched it. He sighed, turning the laptop so it faced Melinda. There were about a million results. Melinda groaned and put her hand on her forehead. "We'll never find out who he is by using the computer. Think, Salem was sixteen, so logically I'm gonna assume that this Jasper is around her age. So we have two places to check, Grandview High and Brownlee High, on the reserve. Rick nodded.

"Too bad I have a class to teach this afternoon. So, well I can't go with you" he pouted in his childish joking way. Melinda let out a laugh, said goodbye and turned on her heel to leave. She was gone in no time. She left in a flurry of yellow satin, black silk, chocolate brown hair and brown leather sandal straps.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Melinda decided to go to the farthest point first. Brownlee High, on the Indian reserve. She walked into the school and straight to the reception desk. "Hi" she smiled sweetly to the middle aged receptionist.

"Hello, and who might you be?"

"Well I'm Melinda Gordon and I was wondering if Jasper Brandon goes to this school"

The secretary typed his name into the student ID finder. "Nope, you might check Grandview High; it's the only other high school near"

"I think I will and thank you" Melinda sighed leaving. So she'd come here for nothing and wasted gas. Grandview High School was the school Melinda had attended when she was a teenager. Her memories of that school weren't so pleasant; she'd been made fun of a lot, for claiming to be able to talk to ghosts. No one had believed her, and she had also been Goth, something no one expected of Melinda nowadays. As she walked through the double glass doors of the building Salem was suddenly with her. Her raven hair was away from her face and Melinda could see the girls' naturally pretty golden red face and her big blackish brown eyes. "Uhem" someone nearby cleared their throat, Melinda swung around and seen that she'd walked right past the secretary.

"Oh sorry, they've changed the school since I went here" Melinda laughed in a friendly way.

"Yeah, yeah, now just who are you?" the secretary questioned pulling her elastic tighter around her auburn hair.

"Oh, I'm Melinda Gordon, and I was just wondering if a student by the name of Jasper Brandon went to this school?"

"I am not allowed to give you that information unless you're a parent or sibling"

"Oh, well, I'll just go then" Melinda sighed in frustration and sat on a bench outside the school. It was 3:00 o'clock, only thirty minutes before school ended for the day. Finally students began leaving the building, Melinda looked around, and she went up to a nerdy looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Um hi, do you know a Jasper Brandon?"

"He's right over there" the nerd said pointing a finger towards a lone boy walking away from the other students.

"Oh thanks" Melinda smiled and quickly jogged until she was about ten feet behind Jasper. He was tall and his skin was as white as bone, he had wavy ebony hair down to just above his shoulders and wore all black attire. One of the Goth's. "Um hello" Melinda called; the boy stopped and looked at her with captivating green eyes.

"Yes?" he asked in a stately manner, pushing a strand of his silky black hair behind his ear. "What is it that you'd like?"

"Well, I'm Melinda Gordon, a friend of Salem Redstone's and I heard that you were friends."

"Yes?" Jasper questioned furrowing his almost too perfect brow. "Go on"

"Well, umm, okay this is going to sound crazy but do you believe in ghosts?" Melinda asked, cringing slightly.

Jasper's eyebrows shot upwards now, and his stone white lips tinged rosy red formed a straight line, his emerald eyes were wide. "Yes" he said flatly, his stare penetrating Melinda.

"Well, I can see ghosts okay, and I've seen Salem's. She says it's your fault that she's dead and well I want to do all I can so she can cross over. And that includes you doing some explaining." Melinda explained quickly, but Jasper caught every slurred word.

"Explaining" he pondered "Alright, I'll start from the beginning, when we first met..."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**_Flashback_**

_It was a miserable rainy day in Grandview, nothing out of the ordinary. Jasper Brandon was walking down the paved street, his hands shoved in his pockets. He didn't really have any friends in Grandview, they all thought he was a freak, but he couldn't care less. Suddenly he heard the sound of sobbing. He frowned and walked in the direction of the noise, as he got deeper into the forest, the sobbing got louder. Finally he reached a clearing, and there, sitting on a fallen tree was a young native girl. "Excuse me, but are you alright?" Jasper asked the girl, who appeared to be around the same age as he. The girl looked up at him with beautiful tear filled black eyes._

_"Do I look alright" she cried, letting her coal black hair fall over her face._

_"Not really, no" Jasper sighed, sitting beside her "I'm Jasper Brandon, what's your name?"_

_"S-Salem Redstone" she sniffled, pushing her hair back and looking at him._

_"What exactly, pray tell is wrong?" Jasper asked, his beautiful jade green eyes staring into her._

_Salem was lost in his beauty "It's just, that I hate where I live. Everyone thinks I'm a freak" she sighed lifting her armband covered arms. "They don't take to well to my style I guess" she explained, wiping her tears away._

_"I can relate" Jasper sighed, his unfathomably lovely eyes staring into Salem's._

_"Your eyes, they're amazing" Salem said, leaning a bit closer and looking at the irises. They were a strange, almost luminescent, deep rich green. The color of the emerald jewel, with that same transparent characteristic. His eyes were so vivid and incredibly clear. Salem reached up a russet hand and put it on his ice cold face without thinking. Jasper pulled away "Oh sorry, I kinda did that without thinking" she said looking down, her dark skinned face turning just slightly red with a blush._

_"Thank you" Jasper crooned "and it's quite alright, I only pulled away because people usually never have the notion to touch me, I usually intimidate them" he chuckled, "It's okay" he smiled wryly, taking Salem's hand and pressing it back against his face. "I was just surprised"_

_"Oh a-alright" Salem stammered, letting her fingers caress his snow cold cheek. "You're so cold" she whispered_

_"Mhmm" Jasper breathed, he smelt so good. Like honey and wild flowers and silk. "I've just always been that way Salem, and you, you're skin is so hot, like a flame to mine."_

_"Fire and ice" she smiled, and a tear involuntarily slipped down her cheek, Jasper wiped it away, and let his hand linger there._

_"You shouldn't care what others think my dear" Jasper sighed "I once did, and it nearly drove me to killing myself. But then I realized that what others think shouldn't affect you, you should do what you want, and dress how you want. It's quite good advice"_

_"It is Jasper, from now on I won't care what people think of me." Salem smiled sheepishly, her hand had wondered to his hair and tangled in it absent mindedly. "Sorry" she said again, when his eyes wandered to where her hand had wandered._

_"It's okay, it feels nice" Jasper smiled leaning closer, letting her hand go deeper into his hair._

_"Feels nice for me too" Salem said, shivering, partly because of his icy skin and partly for another reason. Jasper laughed again, a lovely sound._

_"SALEM!!!" a voice called out._

_"Oh crap, that's my brother Peyton, I have to go" she said reluctantly._

_"That's too bad" Jasper sighed, letting his hand run from her cheek to her hair, he pushed it behind her ear in a swift movement. "But Salem, dear, won't you meet me here tomorrow"_

_"Of course Jasper" she grinned "You understand me, about how people feel towards our style" she sighed, though Salem was more of a metal head and Jasper more of a Goth._

_"Yes, I enjoyed our meeting very much, what time do you want to meet?"_

_"How about lunch time, noon" Salem suggested_

_"Anything that's a good time for you" Jasper said in that crooning angelic voice of his. "Till tomorrow" Jasper said, lifting Salem's dark hand and kissing it._

_"Till tomorrow" Salem whispered back._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 (short I know)**

"So you and Salem, were more than just friends" Melinda said

"Oh you've summed up quite well, Melinda was it" Jasper said in his smooth whisper of a voice. "But not until later" Jasper said

"Can you tell me about that" Melinda asked

"I'm sure Salem will tell you all about it" he exclaimed quietly, looking to the spot where Salem's ghost had appeared

"You can see her?" Melinda questioned incredulously

"Melinda, I am a very special being, I can see ghosts but I can't hear them, among other things" he added the last part in a barley audible whisper. "But I must be going and Salem my darling" his eyes looked sadly towards her "Tell Melinda all about it"

'I will' the ghost whispered, but Jasper couldn't hear.

Melinda sat on the couch in her Antique Store, pondering what Jasper had told her. He and Salem, friends become lovers. But they had sort of started out as lovers in the first place hadn't they? Melinda wondered just who had made the first move, the intimidatingly beautiful and charming Jasper or the russet skinned outcast Salem. Suddenly Melinda felt very tired and she laid down. Salem's ghost haunted her...

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_Flashback_**

"_Where're you going Salem?" Gage Redstone asked his teenage daughter. _

"_Oh just to see one of my friends" Salem grinned, she was wearing a pair of tight torn faded grey skinny jeans, an old ratty Iron Maiden t-shirt and red converse running shoes. Her long black hair was teased up slightly at the back, but other than that it was normal. She wore just a tinge of smoky grayish black eyeliner. _

_Gage frowned, since when did Salem have friends? "Who is this friend? Are they from Brownlee?" _

"_Well his name is Jasper and he's from Grandview, but he's really nice and all" Salem smiled lightly, not wanting to look too enthusiastic or Gage might not let her go. _

"_Oh a boy" trilled Emily Redstone from the kitchen. _

"_Since when do you have a boyfriend" laughed Sadie Redstone from the armchair. Sadie was beautiful, with unmarred skin, and flowing butt length hair. Her face called for not an ounce of makeup. _

"_He's _not _my boyfriend" Salem snapped, rolling her brown black eyes in pure annoyance. "I'm outta here" she growled stomping out the front door just slightly angry. But her mood lifted when she seen Jasper sitting on the same fallen tree as yesterday. _

"_Salem" he said softly turning to her, he looked even more beautiful if that were possible. _

"_Hello Jasper" Salem smiled, jauntily jogging to the tree and sitting her slight slim body down. "So whadaya wanna do today?" _

"_Hmm" Jasper thought "It's quite hot today, would you like to go swimming?" _

"_I'd like that alot" Salem grinned "Only I don't have a swimsuit, and I really don't wanna go back home" _

"_Salem" Jasper glowered playfully "Who needs a suit? I'm sure you're wearing _something _under your clothes" _

"_Well okay, I don't see anything wrong with that" Salem shrugged, standing up "Where to?"_

"_Why Brownlee Lake of course" Jasper said cocking an eyebrow. _

"_Only half an hour from my home, I sure hope that Peyton and Sadie aren't there" Salem sighed and they began walking in the direction of Brownlee Lake. _

"_And here we are" Jasper announced about an hour later. The walk had been uneventful, only chatter about school and life. Jasper unbuttoned the front of his black shirt and tossed it to the ground in one fluid motion. Salem couldn't keep her eyes off of his lovely body. She pulled off her Iron Maiden t-shirt and threw it down beside his, and then she ever so slowly slipped out of her jeans. Her undergarments consisted of a black bra and tight black boxer shorts. Jasper wore only black silk boxers. He stepped into the water and dipped his head beneath the surface. He came out of the water, his black hair straight and flat against the sides of his face, his ivory body dripping with water. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling beautifully. _

"_Of course, I'm just…not a great swimmer" Salem sighed, looking down at him._

"_I'll catch you" Jasper smiled gently. "I promise Salem" _

_Salem took a wary step towards the water and then jumped in with her eyes closed tight. When she opened her eyes she was staring at Jasper's face. "You caught me" she smiled_

"_I promised didn't I?" he laughed nonchalantly, one of his hands was on her waist and the other curled up over her back. Salem nodded, at a loss for words, and breathed in his heavenly scent. _

"_Mmm, you smell so good" she whispered, leaning her face against his neck. Jasper chuckled; his cheek was pressed against her flowing hair, black with red undertones. "And" she said trailing her other hand across his collar bone "Your skin is so smooth"_

"_Thankyou" Jasper smiled into Salem's hair. He pulled away so he was looking down at her. All Salem could concentrate on were his stunning eyes and full rosy red lips. She gently, slowly pressed her lips against his, surprising herself. But his lips, they were smooth and cold and soft, at first she felt that Jasper wasn't kissing her back, but then their lips began to move together, fluidly, perfectly. Salem's heart was pounding, she curled her fingers around his hair, and he pulled her closer, leaning her back against the bank of the Lake. Salem moaned quietly, Jasper's lips moved down her neck, teasing. _

"_Jasper" she gasped when his lips grazed what of her breast was showing. _

_He chuckled, and Salem closed her eyes and let herself droop in Jasper's arms, letting his lips kiss her passionately. Suddenly they heard a gasp, and there looking down at them were Sadie and Peyton. _

* * *


End file.
